Since a conventional integrated circuit (IC) socket having a no-load detachable mechanism has a less danger of lead damage or bending, e.g., having a zero insertion force (ZIF) feature, when an IC is connected to and disconnected from the IC socket, the integrated circuit can be easily connected to and disconnected from the IC socket. As a result, the conventional no-load IC socket has been used in the field of the associated equipment highly satisfactorily. This type of IC socket, however, has the defect that the IC socket often provided poor contact to the IC leads because connection and disconnection between the IC leads and associated contacts are carried out structurally within a very small distance.